Sleeping Lois
by writer writing
Summary: Chloe is directing a play for the kids at the hospital. She asks Lois to be Sleeping Beauty and Clark to be the prince. It goes horribly wrong when Lois actually pricks her finger and falls asleep.
1. Chapter 1

Lois peered up from her papers as Chloe came into the office.

"Would you like to see Senator Kent?" Lois asked in a mock professional voice.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I might as well ask you now."

"Ask me what?"

"You feel sorry for little kids in hospitals, don't you?"

"Sure. I guess I do. Let me guess you want money for a donation."

"Not exactly. Those kids need some entertainment, right?"

"You want toys?" Lois asked, trying to figure out where Chloe was going with this.

"I need your time."

"To do what?"

"I got stuck putting on a play for the kids at the hospital and I need your help."

Lois shook her head fiercely. "I am not getting in front of everybody and memorizing corny lines just to amuse some kids and nurses. I haven't even got a drop of talent for it in my whole body."

"What is acting but lying? Everyone's just in on the lie and you're the best liar I know."

"No."

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll come by to cook and clean for you for an entire week if you'll do this for me," Chloe said with her hands clasped together in a begging gesture.

"You really are desperate, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'll do it, but I'm only doing it because you're a blood relative, so consider yourself lucky. It will be my acting debut and my swan song."

"Swear on your future grandchildren's lives that you won't back out of doing this no matter what."

"I swear," Lois said, albeit a little hesitantly. She wasn't sure why Chloe felt the need to extract a promise like that from her.

"Here's the script. Our first rehearsal will be tonight at 7:00. Does that fit into your schedule?"

"Yeah, that's fine. When do we perform this?"

"This Saturday."

"That's not a lot of time. How'd you get suckered into this?" Lois asked.

"An old high school acquaintance begged me."

"So what part am I?"

"Sleeping Beauty."

"What? That's not fair. I agreed to be in it and maybe say a line or two, not be the starring role."

"It's not that bad. You'll be asleep most of the time," Chloe assured her.

"Who all's going to be in this and who's playing what?"

"Jimmy's going to be a good fairy."

Lois emitted a burst of laughter. "And he agreed to that?"

"He will. Lex is going to be your father, Lana will be the evil fairy, and Clark will be Prince Charming."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Do you expect me to kiss Clark Kent?"

"Lois, be a good sport."

"I'm not doing this after all. Good luck on finding somebody else."

"You have to. You swore on your grandchildren's lives."

"I don't plan on having children."

"But if you do, you wouldn't want to put them in jeopardy, would you?"

Lois let out a sigh. "You tricked me. Can I at least exchange parts with somebody?"

"Either you or Lana will have to be Sleeping Beauty and Lex isn't going to go for Clark and Lana kissing and he's too busy to learn the prince's lines."

"Why don't you be Sleeping Beauty then?"

"I'm the director."

"I hate you."

"Channel that hate into portraying your character," she said, laughing. "Remember 7:00. Lex thinks we should practice in his mansion for atmosphere."

"I'll be there."

"You better or I'll send Clark to hunt you down."


	2. Chapter 2

Lois was the last one to arrive. Everyone else was waiting in the Luthor living room. They all looked annoyed.

"It's only 7:15, people. I ran into some traffic. In some countries time is relative and it doesn't matter what time you get somewhere."

"But in America, you're supposed to be punctual and as an actor, you're going to have to make it to the performance on time," Chloe said in an authoritative tone.

Lois rolled her eyes and sat on the couch beside Clark. They were in a semicircle.

"Okay," Chloe said. "I'm hoping everyone had time to read through the script, but even if you didn't, you should know the general storyline."

"Why are you doing this play thing?" Lois whispered to Clark.

"Let's just say my grandchildren's lives depended on it."

"Yours too, huh?"

"Clark, Lois, are you paying attention?"

"Yes, Miss Sullivan," Lois said.

"As I was saying," Chloe said. "They have a party for the baby and the evil fairy shows up. She casts a spell, so that Sleeping Beauty will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. Then the good fairy—"

Jimmy clears his throat.

"The good MALE fairy will counteract it with a spell that makes it so that she will only sleep for a 100 years and then a prince will wake her up with a kiss. The King orders all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be destroyed. 16 years later, Sleeping Beauty finds the evil fairy, disguised as an old woman, at a spinning wheel. Being curious, she touches the spindle and falls asleep. The prince comes after a 100 years, kisses her, and everybody lives happily ever after. Any questions?"

Lois raised her hand.

"Yes, Lois?" Chloe asked with a tad bit of reluctance.

"I don't think this is appropriate for a young audience. Sleeping Beauty is old enough to be the prince's great grandmother."

"Nice try but we're still doing the play. And she's frozen in time, so she won't age, and I seriously don't think that kids will think of that anyway," Chloe said. "Does anybody have any serious questions?"

"How long does this play last?" Lana asked.

"I'm not sure, but if I had to guess, I'd say 15 to 30 minutes. For today, we're just going to read through the script. Tomorrow, we'll work on blocking. By Wednesday, you should have your lines memorized. Thursday, we'll add props. Friday, we'll add the costumes and Saturday will be the actual performance. Let's start reading."

20 minutes later…

"Oh, prince," Lois said in a purposely monotone voice, "you woke me up, after all these years. Thank you. I love you already."

"I love you too," Clark said, doing the complete opposite and acting with as much expression as possible, "and we're going to live happily ever after."

"Cut!" Chloe shouted. "I've always wanted to say that. Good job. I can't thank you all enough for doing this for me. We'll keep having our rehearsals at 7:00 if that works for everyone."

Everyone got up to leave except for Lex and Lana, of course.

Lois grabbed Clark's arm outside and pulled him to the side.

"What?" he asked.

"Let's be honest. We're going to look weird and awkward, kissing onstage. I think we should practice by ourselves."

"What do you mean by ourselves?"

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but I don't think we should have our very first kiss ever in front of little children. It's got to look sweet and believable or we might scar them for life. I'll come to your house about 6:30 and afterwards, we can go to rehearsal together."

Clark gulped. Practicing with Lois would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark heard Lois coming a long way off. He took a deep breath. In a few moments, he would be kissing Lois Lane. It wasn't a bad thing at all. If not for the fact that she might recognize it as the Green Arrow's kiss, he would be looking forward to it. He answered the door.

"Don't look so mortified, Smallville. This will all be over before you know it. It's sort of like a shot. It's going to be painful at first, but it's worth the good it will do."

Clark sighed. There was no way out of this, so he might as well get it over with. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips. Instead of feeling her soft lips against his, her fist knocked against his arm.

"Do you think we're doing this for fun?" she asked. "We have to do this like we're onstage."

She walked over to the couch and stretched herself out on it. When he just stood there, staring, she said, "Any century now, Prince Plaid."

As he came closer, she closed her eyes. She looked like a Sleeping Beauty, her soft brown hair framing her face and her red lips asking to be kissed, literally. He bent down on one knee. It seemed like a royal stance, but where was the prince supposed to place his hands? On the floor? On the girl?

Lois' eyes snapped back open. "What are you waiting for?"

"Where do I put my hands?"

"Not on me. Rest them on the edge and just lean over and kiss me. It's a good thing we decided to practice this ahead of time or it really would have been a 100 year wait. Now do it."

She closed her eyes again. Now Clark was trying to figure what angle to come in at. Should he kiss her sideways or tilt his head? Maybe it would be a good idea to rent Disney's Sleeping Beauty and see how Prince Phillip did it.

"Oh, for heavens sake, Smallville! Is this your first kiss?" She stood up.

"Are we giving up?"

"You wish. Lay down on the couch."

"Excuse me?"

"You're Sleeping Beauty. I'm going to show you how it's done."

Clark laid down and closed his eyes. Maybe it was better this way. He was pretending to sleep and he didn't have to kiss her back. He thought back to their previous kiss. On second thought, he didn't think it was possible. Something about Lois compelled him to respond and to lose his ability to think during the kiss. He noticed she hadn't kissed him yet. He opened his eyes.

"You're right. It's harder than it looks."

He grinned.

"Wipe that smug look off your face. Maybe the whole problem is that we've never kissed before. Maybe we should practice a kiss sitting up first.

Clark sat up and Lois sat down on the couch with him. She scooted closer, making Clark nervous, and he scooted back a little.

"Don't move, Clark. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you need an ice breaker? Did you know that when black widows mate, sometimes the female kills and eats the male afterwards?"

"Thank you, Lois. That was real helpful," he said sarcastically.

"Just be glad I'm not a black widow."

He couldn't help but smile. During the time it took him to smile, she took the opportunity to lean in and place her arms around him. He put his arms around her. They were very close now, feeling each other's warmth. Their faces drew closer and closer until they were barely an inch apart. They paused for a moment, feeling the other's breath on their lips and taking pleasure in the strong magnetism between them.

Then the phone rang.

It broke the spell and they quickly pulled apart. Clark answered it. "Hello?"

"It's Oliver," he told her, handing her the phone..

"Hi, Ollie. What do you need?...That sounds wonderful, but I have this play I'm in…Didn't I tell you? I'm Sleeping Beauty…Chloe's at fault. It's a long story. Maybe we can eat there after I retire from acting on Saturday…Okay, I love you. Bye."

"Should we try again?" he asked.

"Maybe we should just wait until Saturday. There is such a thing as being too rehearsed. What time is it getting to be?"

"We should probably be leaving for rehearsal in a few minutes."

"Great. Let's go. Chloe will throw a fit, if I'm late again. We'll take our own cars to rehearsal, of course."

sss

"Jimmy, you have to look light on your feet," Chloe said.

Clark bit his lip to keep from laughing. Lois, Lex, and Lana didn't mind laughing.

"That's it! I'm not doing this. I don't want people laughing at me."

Chloe glared at the others. "No laughing. Please, try again, Jimmy."

Jimmy put a little skip in his step. Nobody laughed, but they were all shaking from contained laughter.

"Good job. You say your 'fear not' line and wave your hand over the chair that will be the crib. Jimmy exits. Lex stands up from his throne and points his finger regally, as he says his line. Can you make it a little more angled? That's nice. Now you leave." Chloe said to Jimmy, "Honey?"

"I don't like it when you say that. It means I'm going to do something I don't want to do."

"I thought it'd be nice, so people know that 16 years have passed, if you walk across stage with a sign and say, '16 years later.'"

"You owe me big time."

"I know. Now Lana, you will be sitting in a chair at an imaginary spinning wheel for now. Hunch over like you're an old woman and don't look so evil right away. Lois, you enter the scene."

Lois came in dragging her feet.

"Lois, I know I Tom Sawyered you into this, but please, be a little enthusiastic."

Lois smiled and began elegantly strolling to the imaginary spinning wheel.

"Better, now you two say some lines and Lois touches the spindle."

"Ow!" Lois cried as she touched the imaginary spindle.

"Ow is not in the script," Chloe said, not amused.

"She pricks her finger and she doesn't say ow?"

"Lois, please. Now those two chairs that are pushed together are for you to fall back on. Lana leaves. Jimmy?"

"I know, I know. I prance across the stage with a 100 years later sign."

"Right. Clark enters onto the stage. He bends down to kiss her…Clark, bend down and kiss her."

Lois sat up. "We decided to put it off until the actual performance."

"You two had better kiss. It's essential to the story. For tonight, at least kiss her on the cheek."

"We'll wait," Lois said. "Isn't the first kiss the magic that breaks the spell?"

"Moving on," Chloe said with a roll of her eyes. "You say more lines. Clark scoops her up and carries her offstage."

"I can't say I'm comfortable with Smallville picking me up. What if he drops me?"

"He won't drop you," Chloe said.

"He's not exactly the world's strongest man."

Chloe lifted her eyes up, as if asking God what she was thinking when she cast Lois.

Clark had picked Lois up and was carrying her off.

"What are you doing, Smallville? Drop me right this second!"

"Whatever you say," he said with an impish smile. He dropped her onto the couch.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Chloe said, having had enough. "Don't forget to memorize your lines. The play is only 4 days away."


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday: Lines

Chloe sat on the couch with a script, making sure everyone followed the lines. They were doing fairly well. Sometimes there was a lengthy pause as someone tried to recall a line. Sometimes they stuttered or said it differently and sometimes they flat out didn't know it and had to be told the line, but they were getting through it and doing better than she had hoped with such short notice. Chloe wasn't watching them because she was following along with the script. Lois knew her lines perfectly. It surprised her. If Lois didn't have her heart in something, she didn't usually give it a lot of time or effort. The only problem was that it sounded like she was reading. Chloe was about to tell her that, when she saw what she was doing. Lois had her hand close to her face and was looking at it as she said her lines with Lana. It looked like she was just playing with her hand, but she was reading from her hand.

"It's such a cursed thing. I've never seen anything like it."

"Lois, it's curious, not cursed."

"Sorry, it got a little smudged."

"I wanted you to memorize your lines."

"The kids will never know the difference."

"Yes, they will. After the play is over, the kids are going to get to talk to and take pictures with the characters."

"What?" Lois said. "You didn't tell me that!"

"And Sleeping Beauty's hands can't look like newspapers. If you mess up your lines, make something up. It's called improvising. Besides, if your palms start to sweat, you lose your lines and then you'll be standing there with nothing to say and you're standing too far back. Come downstage right a little."

"Since when did you know all these technical terms?" Lois asked her.

"I've been studying up on it."

"Well, I haven't, so which way is that?"

"Right and left is always the actor's right and left, so move a little to the right and down is toward the audience. Stages used to be tilted, so it was literally up and down."

"Thank you for the theatre lesson," Lois said. "So what do you want me to do about my lines tonight?"

"Read your hand," Chloe said, slightly exasperated.

They got through the rest of the play.

"Good job to those who actually tried to learn them." Chloe said. "You'll all need to keep going over them. Remember we only have 2 more rehearsals before show time."

Thursday: Props

"Okay," Chloe announced. "We're only going to have two props, so this shouldn't be complicated. This is your sign, Jimmy. One side has the 16 years transition and the other has the 100. Make sure you show the right side and here's the famous spinning wheel. A legitimate one, thanks to Lex."

Lois spun the wheel and asked Chloe how it worked.

"I don't know, but your character doesn't know either, so it works out."

"How do I use it?" Lana asked.

"That's a good question. I hadn't thought about that. You won't really be making thread. Just give the wheel a slow spin and Lois will come right out."

Lois reached over and touched the spindle slowly and carefully.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"I just wanted to test it and make sure I really don't prick my finger. I don't see how Sleeping Beauty managed to prick her finder. It feels kind of dull to me."

"Let's run this play through from the top," Chloe said.

Friday: Costumes

"We now have costumes, again thanks to Lex," Chloe said, pointing to 5 boxes. "Who's going to be the first to put theirs on?"

"As big as this place is and we can't just find separate rooms?" Lois asked.

"I want to inspect the costumes one by one," she answered.

"I'll go first," Lex said.

Lex came back out pretty fast. It was a richly designed robe and a crown, not a real crown but it looked real.

"It looks like he took a tapestry off a castle wall and wrapped it around himself," Lois whispered to Clark, who was beside her.

Clark tried not to smile, smiling only encouraged her, but she was right and he looked even funnier with a crown on his bald head.

Lana went next. Her costume was fairly simple. It was a black dress with a big, black cloak. On one side there were sequins for when she was playing the evil fairy and reversed, it looked old and tattered for when she was the old woman.

"It looks nice," Chloe said. "You're not going to have gray hair, so the oldness will mostly be portrayed by your hunched posture and voice. Jimmy, do you want to go next?"

"No."

"You'll have to sooner or later. You might as well get it over with," Chloe told him.

He picked up his box with a grim look and walked off, as if he were off to an executioner's block.

"Poor Jimmy," Clark sympathized, after he was gone.

"He'll look manly," Chloe said.

"There's no such thing as a manly fairy," Lois said. "Have you ever seen that cartoon The Fairly OddParents? There's this Arnold Schwarzenegger-looking fairy in an army outfit, but the crown and wand keep him from looking completely masculine."

"It's taking him a long time," Lana commented.

"Jimmy?" Chloe hollered.

Lois snorted. "He probably decided to move and change his name."

Chloe went to see what Jimmy was doing. She came back, pulling him in against his will. The colors weren't so bad. They were blue and black but the silk material and wings made him look comical and a tad feminine.

Jimmy said determinedly, "I'm not wearing this."

"I think it looks attractive," Lana said.

"See I told you," Chloe said.

Jimmy looked at Lois. Lois was about to tell him her honest opinion, but when she saw Chloe's half-pleading, half-ordering look, she changed her mind and said, "I agree."

Jimmy still didn't look happy, but now he was at least willing to wear it.

Lois went next. Her dress was a nice one with colors of white and gold. It also had a high lace collar. "This thing is uncomfortable and itchy. No wonder it went out of fashion."

"You look nice," Chloe said. "It's worth some discomfort."

Lois rolled her eyes and for a split second, thought she caught Clark staring in a good way. If Clark Kent was looking at her like that, she must look pretty.

Clark was last. His costume consisted of a hat with a feather, a long-sleeved shirt, poufy shorts, tights, and slippers.

Lois let out a wolf whistle to tease him. "Nice legs, Smallville. You should wear tights more often."

Clark turned beet-red.

"Leave the poor man alone, Lois," Chloe said. "Okay, all the costumes look nice and seem to fit. Let's try rehearsing in them."

Rehearsal went well. There was a mistake here and there but nothing too bad, except Sleeping Beauty kept pulling at her collar, when she was supposed to be asleep and the prince kept trying to hide his legs.

"Nice job, everyone. Just make sure you continue to look over your lines and try to look comfortable in your costumes. Tomorrow is a big day. Get plenty of sleep. We'll all meet at the Talon at 10:00. Make sure you bring the spinning wheel and sign, Lex. I'm going to let everyone keep their costumes and you all can change into them at the hospital. We'll all ride over in Jimmy's 6-passenger car. Any questions?"

Everyone was silent and unenthusiastic.

"See you tomorrow then."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lois, do you know what time it is?" Chloe asked, when her cousin came down the stairs.

"It's 10:04," she said, looking at the clock in the Talon.

"Everyone else made it on time. How can you be late when you live right above the meeting place?" Chloe questioned.

"It ain't easy," she joked and ordered a cappuccino.

"What are you doing now?"

"I have to get some caffeine in my system. You don't want me to really fall asleep, do you?"

"Let's go," Chloe said when Lois got her cappuccino.

They all got in Jimmy's car and headed for the hospital.

sss

Chloe peeked into the hospital's playroom, where the performance would take place. Some of the kids were already in there. The chairs and spinning wheel were in place. The actors just had to finish putting their costumes on and the rest of the audience had to get there.

"We have a problem," Clark said, who was the first one out and costumed.

"That's not something a director wants to hear when the performance is minutes away."

"Jimmy would tell you himself, but he's afraid you'll get mad. He sat on his prop."

"Is that all?" Chloe asked. She went over to the nurse's station and asked for a piece of paper and pen. She wrote '16 years later' on one side and '100 years later' on the other. "Problem solved."

When everybody was finished, Chloe decided they might need a pep talk.

"You guys are going to be a hit and you're doing a really charitable thing, so feel good about it. Don't worry about messing up. You guys can cover for each other and wing it."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jimmy groaned.

"Nervousness is perfectly normal. It'll go away once you're onstage."

A nurse came out of the playroom and said, "They're all here."

"Break a leg," Chloe said and went to take a seat in the playroom.

Lex and Jimmy walked out first. They said their lines about how great the party was and how nice it was that the king finally had a child. Lana came out onstage and screeched her lines, "Why wasn't I invited? It's because I'm evil, isn't it? I'll show you! I'll get my revenge."

"Is it bad," Lois whispered to Clark, "that I can imagine Lana saying something like that in real life?"

Clark smiled. "You better keep watching the play, so you don't miss your cue."

Lana cast the evil spell and came back out. Jimmy did his counter spell and came back out. Lex gave his proclamation about destroying the spinning wheels of the kingdom and came back out. Jimmy went on and off with his sign. Lana went back out to sit at the spinning wheel. Lois went in and did her lines.

"Go on and touch it," Lana's character said. "Touch the spindle."

Lois touched it and drew it back swiftly with a look of surprise and pain.

Clark raised his eyebrows. It wasn't how she had practiced it, but it was a nice touch. She was a better actor than he thought.

Suddenly, Lois fell to the floor and never made it to the chairs that were supposed to be her bed.

Clark looked at Chloe. She wore an upset look on her face. The play was going off course and she couldn't intervene without making it worse.

Lana left the stage. Jimmy did the sign again. Clark took a deep breath and entered the stage. The play might still come out okay. He got down on the floor. She hadn't even sprawled out properly. Maybe she had gotten so nervous, she had forgotten what to do. He straightened her out. Then came the part he dreaded and excited him at the same time. He gave a very gentle and quick kiss on her lips. She didn't open her eyes. She was still breathing steadily.

"Lois," he whispered in her ear, "this isn't funny. You're messing this up. If you don't get up, I'll be forced to kiss you again."

When she didn't respond to the threat, he gave her a long, passionate kiss, causing some of the kids to laugh and some to make faces. The kiss hadn't fazed her in the least. She really was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark picked up Lois and was about to carry her offstage, when he remembered the young audience. He didn't want to scare them, so he said, "I have to go see the good fairy. He can help break the spell."

Clark told Lex and Lana to keep the kids entertained until he fixed things. He scanned Lois with his x-ray vision. She hadn't injured herself falling. He looked at her right pointer finger. It had been pricked. He told Jimmy to watch her, so that no one would try to hurt her again. When he went back in, Lex and Lana were having trouble with the kids.

One kid shouted, "Get her, prince. She killed Sleeping Beauty!"

"I told you before, you little brat," Lex said. "I'm Sleeping Beauty's father and I'd know if she was dead. She's not."

All the kids began chanting, "Get her! Get her!"

Clark gave a sharp whistle and said, "Calm down. Everything is fine. Talk nicely to the characters."

Clark looked at the spindle. There was a needle on it and it was coated in some kind of goop. He took it off and went back out. "This is what she pricked herself with, Jimmy. Go find someone in the hospital that knows what it is and tell them what happened," Clark said, handing Jimmy the needle. "I'll stay with Lois."

Chloe came out and asked what was going on.

"She's really sleeping. She got some kind of drug into her body from a needle on the spinning wheel."

Jimmy came back with a man in a white lab coat.

"We were experimenting with the stuff in the lab. It's a type of barbiturate, which is a sedative. We've been trying to get it so that the second it enters the system, it knocks you out. It went missing this morning."

"She's going to be okay, right?" Clark asked.

"It's never been tested on a human before. It's such a small dose; she can't be out of it for too long."

As soon as the man had said this, Lois slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?" she drawled in a heavy voice.

"You've been asleep for a few minutes," Clark told her. "Somebody put a sedative on the spindle."

"We'd better get back in there and finish up the play," Lois said.

"It's okay," Chloe said. "You don't have to finish it given the circumstances."

"Are you serious?" Lois asked. "I did not go to all this trouble to not complete this thing."

"I suppose it's okay," the man said, "but she's still going to be sleepy. She needs someone to stay by her."

"I can do it," Clark said.

"While you're doing your play, we're going to launch an investigation and figure out who did this," the man said.

There really wasn't much left to the play. The kids saw that Sleeping Beauty was alive and was going to live happily ever after with the prince. Then they answered some of the kid's questions and took pictures.

The 'actors' went back out into the hall and were told the hospital had video footage of a disgruntled employee placing it there. He had been taken into custody. Lois assured the worried hospital personnel that she wasn't going to sue.

Lois was too tired to change, so Clark and Lois kept their costumes on, but everyone else changed. They were waiting on Chloe, who was talking to the head nurse. At last, she joined the group. "I've got good news, guys. They all loved you and liked how you all put an original spin on it. They want you to come and do a play once a month."

Everyone's mouth hung open in speechlessness except for Lois'. She was leaning against Clark because of her sleepiness. Clark had his arm around her waist. "If I wasn't so tired, dear cousin, I would come after you," and then she yawned, as if to emphasize the fact.

"Relax, I value my life. I knew you all wouldn't go for it. I don't know why though. I thought it was fun."

"You weren't onstage," Jimmy pointed out, "as a fairy. I heard some of those kids making fun of me."

"And you didn't get drugged," Lois said.

"Yeah, you're right," Chloe said. "Come on let's all go back to the Talon. I'm sure Sleeping Lois is going to want to take a nap."

The End


End file.
